


Right Where We Belong

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Deliver Me 'verse [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, blind and you'll miss it implication of Kurt's past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: After they return to the states, Kurt and Sebastian go on a tour of America, hitting all the touristy sites Sebastian remembers visiting with his mother during his childhood. They hit the Grand Canyon, where Kurt discovers that even though he may not be the 'camping' type, he's definitely the 'sex in a tent' type.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Deliver Me 'verse [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/62214
Kudos: 28





	Right Where We Belong

Kurt didn’t necessarily abhor the outdoors, but he and nature didn’t always see eye to eye. A walk in the park or a Sunday jaunt through a road-side farmer’s market were fine outings for him. On the rare occasion, he’d agree to a hike … if they were headed to a five-star restaurant on the top of a hill, provided that hill was located in a vineyard. The _outdoors_ outdoors, where animals and insects lived and did their business, was a horse of a different color entirely. No roughin’ it for Kurt Hummel, no camping, and definitely no sleeping in a tent.

But sex outdoors … _that_ , he discovered, was something he enjoyed doing.

He loved every second of it, even if, in this instance, it came hand and hand with camping … in a tent.

They had set up the tent together … sort of. Sebastian had the expertise of a practiced survival specialist while Kurt stepped in a hole that turned out to be a den, tripped twice over the same log, then tied his right hand to a guide pole. After that, he decided to sit the rest of the tent construction out, nursing his wounded pride. While Kurt wallowed in his ineptitude, Sebastian managed to snap a beautiful photograph of him, backlit by the setting sun, arms wrapped around one leg as he gazed out over the canyon.

For Sebastian, capturing that moment was more than worth the manual labor that preceded and followed it.

Sebastian inflated their mattress, then rolled out their sleeping bags. He extended a hand to Kurt, raising his eyebrows suggestively, soft but hungry green eyes beckoning, asking Kurt wordlessly to make love to him.

In a tent.

At first, Kurt was not that receptive.

Moments after getting settled, the quiet of night falling around them, the music of crickets filling the air, the two men came to the same conclusion at the exact same time.

They needed one another.

Sebastian had become expert at peeling Kurt out of his jeans, and Kurt swooned at the speed in which Sebastian managed to have him completely undressed and straddling his hips. For Kurt’s part, he swiftly rolled a condom onto Sebastian’s cock while Sebastian watched. Gone was the shy violet he had been, fingers trembling over performing such an intimate act, especially with Sebastian’s gaze following him so closely.

No.

Kurt relished the feeling of Sebastian’s eyes focused on his hands as the condom covered his length and Kurt coated him liberally with lube. Meanwhile, Sebastian absorbed the beauty of Kurt poised over his erection and sinking slowly down, his body accommodating, muscles twitching as he moved, eyes squeezed shut as he became accustomed to the stretch.

The feeling of being so perfectly full.

Riding Sebastian gave Kurt an enormous sense of power. His gorgeous Sebastian laid out beneath him, gazing up at him, eyes shining, blown with lust but overwhelmed with love. This was a view no one else got but Kurt.

And he intended on holding onto that view with white-knuckled fists.

“Tell me,” Kurt panted, moving sinuously up and down, “why we didn’t do this earlier?”

Sebastian moaned when Kurt leaned over him, swallowing his gasps as he captured Sebastian’s mouth.

“If I remember … _Oh, God, Kurt!..._ if I remember correctly, you said … absolutely … and in _hmmph_! … in no uncertain terms … no tents … no dirt … no creepy crawlies … no nature …”

“Well …” Kurt arched his back when Sebastian grabbed his hips, holding him still while he pounded up into him “… I was wrong! I was so so so so wrong!”

Sweat beaded along Kurt’s shoulders, in stark contrast to the bitter cold around them, steadily heating up with every hitched breath, every moan. Sebastian loved watching Kurt this way - so free, so abandoned, allowing himself this single moment of obliviousness to the goings on in the world around them. They became one when they were together like this, like vines tangled forming a single entity, seeking out the sun.

Sebastian held onto Kurt’s hips relentlessly, not allowing him to move or squirm away. Once Kurt realized there was no hope of taking back control, he surrendered to Sebastian thrusting up into him, hands scrabbling over Sebastian’s chest, his abs, looking for anywhere to hold.

Sebastian knew Kurt - knew him intellectually, knew him intimately. He had invested more time on Kurt than he had on anyone – learning how to touch him, how to hold him, where to kiss him, when to move slow and sensually, when to go fast and hard.

Now was definitely a time for fast and hard, for fingernails biting into his milky flesh, for eyes locked on Kurt’s face as Kurt’s cheeks flushed and his eyes grew wide.

Time for that one thing that always tipped Kurt over the edge.

“Oh my, God, gorgeous. I love you ...”

It wasn’t lip service. Sebastian meant it. Every time, he meant it. And the more he said it, the truer it became.

Sebastian reached a shaking hand to grasp Kurt’s neglected cock but Kurt didn’t need it. The sound of Sebastian’s voice alone was more than enough to overwhelm him, fire him from within and send heat shooting through his veins. Kurt came, shuddering in Sebastian’s grip, mumbling and gasping, hands threading through his own hair, pulling gently. But Sebastian - focused so hard on Kurt’s pleasure - wasn’t quite there, wasn’t quite ready.

Until he saw Kurt fall apart above him - the tightening of his abs, the straining of his thighs, his voice going thready … then non-existent. After that erotic display, there was no hope of Sebastian prolonging his own orgasm any longer. He felt himself dissolving into Kurt’s body, filling up the condom, longing for a day when barriers between them would no longer be necessary.

Sebastian felt high inside Kurt’s body, addicted, though his own personal experimentation stopped at two failed attempts at smoking weed and more alcohol than he was proud of. But this feeling of ecstasy, this soaring-through-the-sky-while-losing-all-your-breath spin that he felt in his head right now, had to be close, because all that registered was a vague feeling that he might pass out. But he didn’t mind. In fact, he wanted more of it. He wanted to get high off of Kurt, even if it destroyed him.

Kurt, however, looked strangely sullen, eyes downcast, cheeks wet with errant tears.

Sebastian reached for Kurt, who slid off his cock carefully and into his lover’s arms. “What’s wrong, gorgeous?”

“Nothing. Nothing should be wrong. It’s just … sometimes I get so afraid that this …” Kurt gestured between the two of them “… isn’t real. It’s all a dream, and I’m going to wake up, and everything will have gone back to the start. I’ll be … I’ll be with _him_ and…”

“Shhh.” Sebastian threaded his fingers into Kurt’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp with blunt nails. “You don’t have to explain. I’m sorry.” He hummed softly, trying to bring Kurt back from those memories of hurt and entrapment in the arms of the man who treated him so cruelly.

“It seems so much like a fairy tale sometimes,” Kurt continued. “Being with you. And all fairy tales eventually end.”

“Yeah, but don’t they usually end in happily ever after?”

Kurt lifted his head, watching Sebastian’s eyes return from wide and lust blown to the soothing soft green color he adored.

“How can you be so sure?” Kurt asked. “My fairy tale with Blaine didn’t.”

“Well, from what I hear, that was less a fairy tale and more an angsty CW drama. Besides, I know the end to _this_ story.” 

“But _how_ do you know?” Kurt pressed, his voice thick with anxiety, uncertain about the future. Most people were in the same boat, but Kurt - he’d been living a life he’d designed meticulously after high school, and it seemed to be heading that way without a hitch. But then, out of nowhere, it got flipped upside down.

As a consequence, he didn’t trust his own instincts anymore.

Kurt didn’t believe in God. He’d told Sebastian it seemed too cruel to imagine an all powerful being controlling everything who would choose to allow the kind of things that had happened to him happen and why? Because he broke some rule about sharing his peanut butter and jelly sandwich when he was four? Because he chose to watch AMC Theater every Sunday morning instead of getting dressed up and going to church?

Because he was gay?

But the truth was, even if there weren’t an almighty creator guiding people’s steps, and even with all of his logic and planning, that didn’t mean his life couldn’t be randomly derailed by a speeding train.

He needed security.

“I just do,” Sebastian said. “Don’t ask how,” he added when Kurt started to argue. “Top secret. It’s classified. But between then and now, there are so many chapters for us to write.”

“Us?” Kurt repeated, but it came out like a question whether he meant it to or not.

“Of course ‘us’, gorgeous.” Sebastian kissed Kurt’s forehead, covering him in the sleeping bag and sighing when Kurt laid his head over his chest, right above his heart. “We _are_ the end of the story, my love. We belong together.”


End file.
